Katie Cavanaugh (Girls Nite Out)
Katie Cavanaugh aka Barney (Rutanya Alda) is the villainess of 1982 slasher film Girls Nite Out (alternately titled The Scaremaker). She was the twin sister of Dickie Cavanaugh, a former DeWitt University student who was placed in the Weston Hills Sanitarium after he murdered his ex-girlfriend Patty McVey in a jealous rage. Katie also worked as a waitress at DeWitt's campus diner, going under the name Barney and becoming a fan of the school's basketball team The Bears, as Dickie was a member of the team in his college days. The movie opened with Dickie committing suicide in the sanitarium, driving his psychotic sister to go on a killing spree, starting by attacking the gravediggers in charge of Dickie's grave, beating them both to death with a shovel before burying their corpses in the hole they'd dug. Katie then stabbed Michael Benson (the school's mascot) to death in his dorm room before stealing his bear costume, telling him she needed it more than him. The evil Katie wore the costume for the remainder of her killing spree, along with arming herself with serrated knives fashioned in the form of bear claws. Katie also stole copies of a list of clues for the scavenger hunt that had been organized by the school's sorority to celebrate the team's latest victory. Katie's first scavenger hunt victim was Jane, who she attacked at the gym and slashed in the throat with one of her knife claws. Jane's friend Kathy later found Jane's corpse in the showers, her body having been stripped to her underwear by Katie and tied to the showers. Kathy attempted to flee, only to be caught by Katie and killed in the same fashion. Throughout her killing spree, Katie made phone calls to the campus radio station (which was giving out scavenger hunt clues) to tally her victims, while also calling Sheriff Jim McVey (Patty McVey's father) claiming to be an escaped Dickie. Katie also threw deragatory insults at her victims, implying that she took on her brother's misogyny as a result of taking over his murderous personality. Katie's next victim was Michael's lover Sheila Robinson, who teased Katie (believing her to be Michael) to follow her into an abandoned shed to have sex, with Katie slashing Sheila to death after breaking her hand through a window of the shed. She later attacked and killed Leslie Peterson as she was searching the attic of the college's abandoned chapel, with her body being discovered by her friend Lynn Connors. The scavenger hunt was ended and the police arrive and discover the rest of Katie's victims, with troubled student Mike Pryor becoming a suspect due to getting into a fight with Sheila over her cheating on him with Michael. In the film's climax, basketball player Teddy Ratliff got a call from his friend Dawn Sorenson begging for him to pick her up, having been kicked out of her boyfriend's place after a fight and running to the campus diner to use the phone after sensing that someone was following her. As he was on the phone with her, however, Dawn was attacked by Katie, who snarled for Teddy to come get her. As Teddy went to the diner to rescue Dawn, Jim learned about Dickie's suicide from his doctor and read about his having a twin sister in a newspaper article about his arrest; coming to realize that Barney was Dickie's twin sister and the killer. Meanwhile, at the diner, Teddy found Dawn wounded, and as he tended to her, Katie ran up behind Teddy and stabbed him with a knife. Before she could kill him, however, Jim arrived and called out to Katie. In response, Katie (in the masculine snarl she'd been using throughout the movie) proclaimed she was Dickie and that she had to kill her victims and Patty because they were "bad". When Jim informed Katie of Dickie's death, however, the villainess reverted back to her own personality and claimed Dickie wasn't dead and she had brought him home from the hospital, opening the freezer to show that she'd stolen Dickie's corpse and clothed him, additionally placing the bear arm on him along with her bear-claw weapon. Katie laughed evilly as she showed Jim her brother's corpse, with Katie presumably being arrested (off-screen) for her killing spree. Victims *Unnamed gravediggers (beaten to death with a shovel) *Michael Benson (stabbed to death with a knife) *Jane (throat slashed with serrated knife claw) *Kathy (throat slashed with serrated knife claw) *Sheila Robinson (throat slashed with serrated knife claw) *Leslie Peterson (throat slashed with serrated knife claw) *Dawn Sorenson (attempted to stab to death; presumably saved) *Teddy Ratliff (attempted to stab to death; presumably saved) Gallery Katie Cavanaugh disguise.png|Katie's villainous disguise Katie Cavanaugh watching.png|Katie stalking Teddy in the diner; shortly after her villainous reveal Katie Cavanaugh knife.png|Katie wielding a knife Category:1980s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Full Face Mask Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sibling Category:Slasher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Waitress Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stalker